Wiener Barons
"Wiener Barons" is the 21st episode of Season 4 of the show. Characters *Ren Höek *Stimpy *News Reporter Summary Ren & Stimpy stumble upon a vast supply of wieners and become Wiener Barons of Canada. Plot Following the trend of the series, Ren and Stimpy are again, homeless and starving. As they walk on train tracks, Ren reads the ads in the newspaper for jobs to Stimpy, yet Stimpy says each job Ren names off sounds "crappy". Ren finally loses his temper when they can't find a job that Stimpy likes, so he lets his buddy look for a job himself (by punching the newspaper up his nose). Stimpy notices a notice saying that the Wiener industry is booming in Canada. Ren believes they could get rich harvesting "natural weenies" in Canada. So they embark on a quest to travel to Canada and get into various circumstances, Stimpy carries the compass on his tongue, Ren and Stimpy hide on the bottom of a train, beaten senseless by the tracks as two hobos that look like human versions of them got the only empty boxcar, as they head to Canada (which looks like a giant sausage). At the Canadian border celebrating their future fortune as they are stopped by a large, elderly border guard wearing a large bearskin cap with moose antlers and armed with a rifle. The xenophobic guard (who sounds like Wilbur Cobb with a Canadian accent) tells Ren and Stimpy that their kind are not welcome in Canada and to "go back where they came from". When Ren and Stimpy plead they only anger the guard, who pretends to be nice until he smacks them over the horizon back to the United States with the barricade. Ren and Stimpy see the moat of baked beans around the border, and decide to use a dead pig as a boat (pork fat floats on beans) until it springs and leak and Ren almost drowns. Ren and Stimpy finally devise another plan, mustering the courage to face the guard, they are disguised in official clothing and adorned with sausages, and claim to be "U.N. Wiener Inspectors" going by the names Jimmy Dean and Farmer John, the guard salutes them and lets them in. Ren and Stimpy look at the landscape, featuring mountains, palm trees, clouds and lakes all shaped like weenies (and the fish) and named for them. Ren and Stimpy use several methods of harvest, with Ren forcing Stimpy to do all the hard work, catching them in nets in water like fish, growing them like grapes in vineyards and stomping them for wine "sausage juice), mining for them, and Stimpy using a scythe to cut them in a field garden on a farm like wheat. Finally, the start to use oil rigs to extract them like oil. They hit the "motherload" so many they bust the rig. Ren and Stimpy turn in their fortunes and their rise to the top, appearing in newspapers and opening an amusement park. Inside their skyscraper, they sit in a jacuzi of baked beans and are surrounded by beautiful women when Ren decides to watch the news to see how their stocks are doing. As his wiener cigar is lit with his own burning money, the news reporter says that "crappy futures are on the rise" because weenies are now useless as scientists have created synthetic weenies and all their investments and fortune are null and void, and useless. Ren panics as they loose everything. Now, once again homeless and out on the streets, and now trapped in Canada, Ren has a mental breakdown and convinces Stimpy he had a vision that it would rain baked beans for 40 days and 40 nights, and that they had to build and ark out of all the useless weenies they got stuck with to get "oot" of Canada. The episode ends with Canada flooded under a rain storm of beans, as Ren and Stimpy in their successfully built ark, ride off into the sunset à la Noah. Profanity In the very beginning of the episode, Stimpy says "crappy" when Ren gives a list of jobs. Trivia This is the only episode that have wieners involved, and the only Nicktoon to not have any wiener jokes. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where Ren and Stimpy are in disguise